fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Meta-Form
You're free to make a 3D appearance for me or a better 2D appearance! Meta-Form, also known as Metaf, is a heroic robot from his own series. He have an unique ability to change forms without any conditions. He got a faithful companion, Cubey, who provides him advices and using Shield-Cubey and their signature attack Bazooka-Cubey. Backstory Before Meta-Form was finally created, one of the employees tries to hack him, but only affected his personality, when he is used to be emotionless, and only used for military purposes. After that, he was finally activated and started to live as a young boy, but one of the RCNC Employees had mistrustfully send him to a school for humans. While being in school, children are rebel and insulted him for being different. But he turn into the Berserk Mode and the teachers understood that he should moved to a more functional school for robots like him. After many years of learnings and knowledge with humanity, he was reprogrammed to be a young man and started to do the Test before being promoted into a Protector. He stopped however, but only as his antenna warns him that the last obstacle is actually a trap and could be stolen by Robot Poachers. When the RCNC director noticed that, he promoted him and, and Meta-Form worked as a protector of humanity. Appearances *''Meta-Form (Game)'' (First appearance) *''Meta-Form 2: Kube's Revenge'' *''Fantendo ObstaCourse (First crossover appearance ) *Paper Fantendo: Dimensions Destiny (Playable character)'' *''Super Smash Bros. Mercury (Unlockable Character, first time to have a Doodleland-like appearence)'' *''Fandemonium (Appears in season 2, Fan Fiction)'' *''Fantendo Smash Bros.: Born by Night (Fan Fiction)'' *''Fantendo Nightmare (First time to have appearance that's matched the Cursed Engima characters appearence)'' *Fantendo Fight Fest! (Default Character) *Fantendo Now (first appeared in season 2 in Vanilla Ice Cream) *Zonal Fever (DLC Character) This excludes future games. Personality Pre-Common Force During the Classic Era, he was used to be very heroic and a bit polite until Meta-Form: Common Force, where is more into survival and still help out people if it would benefit him and the others. He is originally to be not short-tempered, but now he is. He will get easily angered when someone annoys him. He tends to avoid difficult situations if not accompanied with Cubey in the first game, which he will tend to able to do alone later. He likes swimming, eating human foods (he dislike the taste of oils), and playing video games and computer. He hates overused jokes, but what actually makes him completely enraged is when someone threaten him a junk, resulting of large and unstoppable rampages until the foes is completely taken down, able to retreat, if that one is joking and that Meta-Form believed it, or if is from a friend (in a friendly way that is). Kube learned it in a hard way. He had nothing against non-humans (Yoshis, Oceanian, Koopas, Pokémon, etc) but he need to stay caution and will not tolerate any violence against humans or other robots, and will defend that victim. He's also completely fearless but become worried when the situation looks bleak to him. When it is about humans, he prefers to only intercept if one of them or many of them are making harmful acts. He did have some dislike for mean humans, especially Mister Stelog. If Meta-Form had formed rivalry with someone else, he will not deny any challenges unless if it could kill him if he fails, if it is too difficult or push the others into troubles, winning or not. He also tend to be rude with villains unless he felt pity on that one or if he cooperate when having no choice or in competitions. He is cooperative and will be not to slightly bothered to takes good requests he likes (helping people, gives something, and so on), but not he dislikes (excessive cleaning/studying, excessive work, hurt someone nice, and so on). When betrayed, he will be angry but will try to resist unless harassed, provoked, or attacked. He's rarely do jokes (but more often during April 1) to fools villains or to have fun. When having crush with a female character (such as Snowice, his former girlfriend), he tend to stay calm as he might scares those, or be slapped, get hit, or thrown. He's slightly intelligent and very responsible, as he won't bother to do a heroic or helpful task, and avoid the worse solution over the more reasonable one. But if a rare situation, like a villain would become completely callous, then he would agree with the other's harsher solution that would be more effective in cases like this. Ever since Shattered, Meta-Form is less short-tempered but more careful and savvy, to the point of rivalizing KiloBot's savvy-level. He is also much less tolerant to cynical people and stuff, and become too uncomfortable to stay in the New Fantendoverse, forcing him and his friends (and foes) to stay in the Secretverse. Because of that, Meta-Form will only comes when sincerely invited by anyone, if forced to by any kind of forces, or if challenged. He also was comparatively more heroic than new and old heroes alike, even almost on par with Unten, albeit Meta-Form will not be very happy when saving anyone who attempt to kill him when that person was saved by him before, which means that Meta-Form had also much lower tolerance to ungratefulness. He is still short-tempered, but will not kill anyone unless if truly menaced (then again, unless if it is the only way, he will only disable it like someone trying to kill him no matter what), but otherwise refrain from doing any violence. Common Force and Afterward Ever since Common Force, he saw that his heroism is taken too much advantage from ungrateful, so he only aim for what is right and avoid the wrong, but will otherwise mind his business as long as Tobor is safe, as he started to stay out of danger unless if the situation calls it. He believed that killing people, criminals or not, will only make them worse as they would reincarnate as someone else and do the same crime, or beyond that, and make him not-so different to the most callous anti-heroes or worse, villains in general. Some do take advantage of his "Not-To-Kill Honor", but may get hurt further since Meta-Form refuse to let anyone taking advantage of his kindness. While he do found cynical people and their words very callous, he do agree with a few of them, albeit he do not wanted to become idealistic does to a bad experience with the wide-eyed idealists, thus he focus on the reality but without going too far or too negative. No matter what someone had to say about life, as long as his home planet Tobor is not destroyed, he remains strong, proud and confident. He eventually started to respect some villains, including KiloBot himself, does to their sanity compared to the newer ones. He saw too many insane villains and started to doubt the responsiblility of the gods. He retained his sense of heroism overall, but is notably far less polite as his programmed age is upgraded. He only shows his heroism toward people he trusted, and breaking his trust would make him bitter toward the ungrateful people. Ever since the ending of Common Force, he was attacked by some ungrateful people of Tobor out of spite, and become somewhat drunk-like by drinking biologic canola oil, as he grew to like cooking oil, and sometimes had bad memory and become bitter to some cities, but remain kind to his friends most of the time. He still had his sense of adventure, but only if the place would interest him enough. He also get increasingly aware that he is in a video game universe, but usually only slip some obvious details. Abilities His main ability is transformation. He can be into a tank, a plane, or even an animal such a lion. He can also punch or kick, or even uses Dual Swords or Laser Guns. He is also slightly strong and a bit fast, but he cannot climb wall, double jump or even flying so well in his respective form if he is restricted to his original form, however he can run through walls with his Gravity Green Foots, and can break things apart without having pains on his fists. He can also reassemble himself when even sliced onto pieces in one second or two. He's even have incredible battle skill. Although he can resist even his weakness, his only weak spot is his core (located on his belly). When he receives extreme damages from his cores, he will blow up and will be considered dead, and only until he was revived. He is immune to any kind of bullets, even from snipers. As of Meta-Form: Common Force, after the Shattered events, Meta-Form's shift-shaping ability is enhanced even further and discover that his body is made of Metawater, a metal that fusioned from water that is capable to change without getting broken. This results him able to shift just his limbs into weapons and other stuff, which make Meta-Form even more versatile. Another extra ability from Common Force is the regenerate; even if he loses his arm, he can reproduce it as if nothing happens. His core also become more resistant but still take more damage, and his Berserk Mode become more controllable. Because of his newly permanent water element, he also resist water, fire and ice even more but could take more damage from electricity without shifting into Electric Mode, something that give KiloBot an advantage. Lastly, Meta-Form can now use his Mega-Forme without having to get special requirements, albeit this time he needs to collect enough Super Batteries to become this. Hyper Mode Meta-Form can use his Hyper Mode with his three-colored Hyper Orb through anger. His physical appearance had changed drastically compared to his normal mode; he is even more taller (about 50' tall, out-sizing even his Mega-Forme) and gained a golden armor to looks more luxurious like King Kube Bot, but apparently even thicker and gathered orbs on his chest, his left shoulder, his knees and his right arm. He is considerably more colorful than his normal mode. His right shoulder is spiked compared to his left shoulder that is more rounded, and his core becomes exposed and recolored to dark red in order to be visible from his golden yellow armor. His thighs are also recolored green. His left hand got transformed into a cannon. His antenna had turned into a round core and gained flat, orange-colored sides on both sides of his head. Even his eyes changed, having green, orange and magenta colored eyes with white eye spots. It's overall power is unknown. His strength, defenses and obviously his weight does surpasses his nemesis, King Kube Bot. Out of all S-tiered Hyper Modes, Meta-Form is defensively the best because of his hyper-thick armor enforced with his orbs. All kind of one-kill attacks will be reflected back to the user of these kind of attacks as long as Meta-Form is under the Hyper Mode, and he won't flinch to any attacks except the non-one-kill strongest attacks, or unless if his core got hit by strong attacks. Unlike his normal mode, damages to the core actually does the same amount of regular damage. More details will be revealed such as his new powers later. Relations Cubey He is Meta-Form's best friend and his fully faithful companion. He gives advice to him and will use Shield-Cubey and Bazooka-Cubey in order to protect him. Despite being best friends, they don't need to hang around with each other but are most likely to team up in an adventure or a mission. However, they do bicker at each other when it's about one of their faults or if Cubey is saying things that can make Meta-Form not happy. Cubey may even give a harsh critic that his best friend cannot take it, which leads to either a fight or just a furious glare. Despite all of this, they know that this is normal to bicker in friendship, as long as it will not get into a big drama. Bad Bots Meta-Form dislikes them for being a harmful threat for Nadian City. He will give them a lesson when they are up to no good, no matter how dangerous they tend do be, but never without good reasons. The Bad Bots don't like him either for being a huge threat. But the RCNC and the Bad Bots agreed to put their feud aside when it's comes to a more menacing threat or if both are victim of someone or something that goes on their way. King Kube KiloBot especially agreed that if his goal is jeopardized, he will feel like an idiot for failing to stop it after any needless villain acts such as betrayals. King Kube KiloBot This is the person/robot that Meta-Form should not underestimate the most. KiloBot, they are unlikely to take it easy (but not unnecessarily to fight each other) unless there's a huge problem when not caused by one of them. They rivalizes each other so much that no one else are capable to be a bigger rival of either robots. KiloBot admitted that he does not really hate him, but simply consider him a bothersome bug unlike Mister Stelog who he really want to skin him alive. Unless furiously frustrated and the first time before he realize Meta-Form's potentials, he will not destroy him and others and instead . Meta-Form, on his hand, think that he can alway have a bad plot as he is alway ambitious but rather be with him than with Mister Stelog when the latter one is under loose. RCNC This company is Meta-Form's creator. Who actually created Metaf is unknown, but it is clear that Cubey is created by different person. However, the only person that Meta-Form doesn't like Mister Stelog who betrayed the whole company (and for some reasons the Bad Bots). The principal of the company, the elder robot Dawelldon, do consider him as one of his children and do not want to let him on a situation too dangerous for either of them. The company did had a grudge against KiloBot for his ruthless conquest, but considers as both their unforgivable traitor and number one enemy. Even Meta-Form do not want to alternate or ignore the fact. Seven Elites Once the Seven Superbad Bots of the Bad Bots, Meta-Form dislike them. But now they are friends of him, Metaf will receive help from them. He prefers Bigoulder because he is big enough to face someone bigger than Meta-Form and saves him from the brainwashed Meta-Ette. He, however, still dislike Firisk because that one is a real jerk against anybody but his best friend Bigoulder. Meta-Ette Meta-Ette is actually Metaf's young sister. They have a good relationship despite of their "mischievous-sister-and-bad-tempered-brother" occasions. She sometimes do something that should not be acceptable the others like disobey the RCNC's orders, and Meta-Form cannot do anything about it as he don't want to make her feel bad or inferior. Despite this, they do cares of each other and in any circumstances, she will not leave the RCNC unless told to do so. When it's comes to Kube or Mister Stelog causing troubles, both Meta-Form and Meta-Ette will put their "brother-sister" stuffs in order to take on them. Meta-Form/Crossover Relations Names in Other Languages Gallery Meta-Form.png|Appearence in Meta-Form Meta-FormChristmas.PNG|Special Christmas image PaperMeta-Form.PNG|Paper Meta-Form by MetaForm3D.png|Meta-Form in 3D by ChristmasMetaf.png|Christmas Art by Meta-Form 3D.png|''Fantendo Nightmare'' Meta-FormbyAlange.png|Meta-Form by Meta-FormChristmas.png|Meta-Form Christmas art by Meta-Form by Tom.png|Meta-Form by Meta-Form Hyper.png|Meta-Form's Hyper Mode by MetaFormExo.png|Meta-Form by Fantendo Velocity - Meta-Form.png|''Fantendo Velocity'' Metaformsketch ziegs.png|Doodle by Vampire MetaForm Avie.jpg|2016 Halloween Avatar MetaFormPyro.gif|Sprite by Sroometaformbig.png|Sprite by MetaForm Fuzzy.png|Art by Metaform cd EV.png|Different sprites by Meta-Form SI.png|Art by Booft.Yuki&Metaform.png|Meta-Form, alongside with Boo and Yuki, by File:Meta-FormFOC.png|3D art by Meta-FormVictory.png|Meta-Form in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. FO Art MetaForm.png|Art by FO Front MetaForm.png|Double Deck Card by Trivia *Meta-Form is similar with Teardrop and Scyplo, because he and Teardrop can form changes, while both Meta-Form and Scyplo are robots. *Metaf's date of birthday is identical of Samtendo09's, the 8th March. *Meta-Form one of the few Fantendo characters to have names in different languages. *In FantendoRP, in Faburary 14th 2012 after the roleplay is finished, he saw BlackLord's weird reaction, thus revealed the BlackLord's crazy side. However they haven't fight and will go home, and only said "Good night". This scene is deleted or not aired does to the makers' concerns. *Although that he didn't appeared in Heroes Quest in Fantendo Fight Fest!, he was mentioned by 71th Robo-Quiz as one of the answer in the first question. *Meta-Form's design in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory combines the design seen in Fantendo Now and the current design by Samtendo, taking a more muscular build while combining the more wirey parts of the design to show his vulnerabilities. His right arm is replaced with a Bluecarrot designed arm, which is explained in Days of Victory. }} Category:Good Characters Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Permission Needed Category:Original Characters Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Mario Kart: Radical Dash Category:Fantendo Mayhem Category:Hyper Mode Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Meta-Form (series) Category:Gear Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory